


Down came the rain

by Gothic_Bubbles



Series: Pentniss [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sad, henroin’s A+ parenting, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: Basically just angsty pentniss stuff.Tags to be added
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Pentniss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a couple of art pieces I saw while looking through some fan art.

Arackniss had been sitting on the couch in the living room, reading his book. Some trashy romance novel he forgot the title of. He was so engrossed in his little world that he didn’t even notice the snake coming up from behind the couch.

“Arackniss!” The snake yelled, slamming his hands down on either side of the little spider.

He fell off the couch and landed hard. Immediately, he whimpered and looked away, arms coming up to protect him. He sat there expecting a hit. He knew it was coming. Why else would Pen have yelled like that? He waited for the hit.

It never came.

Instead, he heard a soft questioning whisper.

“Nissy?”

He chanced a look up and was met with a face full of concern.

“Sweetheart? Did I scare you too much?” He asked gently.

Slowly, Niss lowered his arms. He was still tense. He looked away, ashamed. Of course Pentious wasn’t going to hit him! What was he thinking? How could he have thought something like that? How could he have thought so negatively of his lover?

“I-“ he started, unsure of what to say.

Pent slithered around the side of the couch and lowered himself to Niss’s level. Gently, slowly, carefully he wrapped himself around his little sniper and began to pet his hair. Niss relaxed into the hold.

“What happened darling?” 

“I-When ya yelled like that and slammed ya hands down I thought ya were gonna...” he trailed off.

“Hurt you?” Pen asked.

“Mhm.” He nodded. 

“Darling I would never!” Pentious exclaimed surprisedly. 

“I know that!” He said a little too harsh. “I know that.” He said again, softer.

“So why did you-“

“It reminded me of-of-of him!” He spat.

“Y-your father?” Pen asked.

Arackniss nodded. 

“Sweetheart, I would never do that to you. I am so sorry I scared you like that. I’ll try not to do that again.” Pen said gently.

“Thanks.”  
———————————————————-  
An hour later saw the two curled ip in bed, cuddling. Pentious was absolutely determined to show the little spider he had nothing to be afraid of. Not with him.

The spider just snuggled deeper into his lover’s embrace as he drifted off into, for once, sweet dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Pen and Arackniss were sitting on the couch together, snuggling. Arackniss loved watching cheesy movies with his boyfriend while they snuggled. He loved being wrapped up in the snake’s protective coils. It made him feel safe, special, precious. A feeling he hadn’t come by before, in life, or death. He just wanted it to stay like this forever.

“Why is she so stupid?”

“Huh?” Arackniss asked.

“The girl. Why is she so stupid? Running into the barn full of dismembered humans and a crazed psycho?” Pen asked.

“Ta be fair, I don think she knows about either of those.” Arackniss said.

“Still, why would you go into one of the most obvious places for the killer to be?”

“Because there are probably good hiding spots?” Arackniss said back.

“But if she thought that then wouldn’t the killer? I mean, just take a second to think.” Pen said.

“I agree, but when ya afraid ya don really think straight.”

Arackniss would know. He’d been afraid many times. Afraid for his brother, his sister, his lover. Afraid of his father, his family, the world. Afraid this whole thing he had would come crashing down. That no matter what he did, this was gonna end badly. 

After all, they couldn’t keep this up forever. Eventually one of them would slip up, and they would get found out. And then pops would kill Anthony, for corrupting him. Then Pen for the same reason. If he was lucky dad would just kill him. If not, he’d be disowned, cast out, hated, beaten, scorned. He’d live a living hell.

“Fair point.” Pen said after a while.

He’d never see Pen again. That dopey smile, those adoring eyes. He’d never feel his tail wrapped tightly around him, his fingers running gently through his hair. He’d never hear that sweet tone he got when Niss was sad, or that stupid drawn out ‘s’ when he was excited. He’d never see that expressive hood flair out in surprise, or that tail twitch while he was thinking g too hard. Never see those big puppy eyes and lip tremble when he was sad or begging.

He would never wake up after really good sex feeling refreshed and loved. Never come home after a long day to back rubs and small kisses. Never wake up from a nightmare to a warm hug and soft words of love.

Never see the smile Pen got when he finished something big. Never hear the rants he went on about Cherri. Never hear him yelling at the eggs that “that’s a rivet gun not a blow torch you dumb asses.” Never see the look on Pen’s face when he ate Niss’s pasta.

“Darling? Are you crying? What’s wrong?!” Pen asked.

He hadn’t ever realized he was crying.

He just shook his head and buried himself into Pen’s embrace, all six arms coming out to wrap around the snake.

“Sweetheart?”

“I love you.” He said.

Pent was surprised. Had Arackniss really just admitted it?

“I love you too darling.”

They asleep on the couch.


	3. The songfic chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a songfic inspired by a Steven universe song. Because I was dumb enough to be thinking about angsty Hazbin shit while listening to angst Steven Universe songs.

_If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything _

God. Arackniss knew he was lucky. At least in this one thing. He really lucked out with Pentious. He found someone who really loved him, who thought the world of him.

_I could even learn how to love_

But he couldn’t give Pen the same. He wanted so badly to be able to love Pen with the whole hearted, unrestrained love that he gave Niss. Niss just didn’t have any experience in loving another person.

_When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you_

God. Pen always worried so much about him. He always wanted to know when Niss was coming back, usually so he could have some kind of surprise waiting. Be that a warm meal, movie night, or a gift of some kind. It was always so sweet and made him feel so special. 

_I always thought I might be bad  
Now I'm sure that it's true_

_'Cause I think you're so good  
And I'm nothing like you_

In life, he knew he was probably gonna end up in hell. This just confirmed it. But Pen, Pen was so amazingly sweet. How had such an amazing guy ended up in hell? Pen was everything Arackniss wasn’t, kind, caring, thoughtful, not to mention sweet.

_Look at you go  
I just adore you_

Every damn thing about Pent was amazing. Pentious was absolutely everything to him. He didn’t know what he would do without him. Everything he did he did with so much passion, so much life. It was one of Niss’s favorite things about Pen.

_I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special_

So what in the nine circles had he done to deserve Pentious? Pentious always treated him with so much love and care. Was always waiting for him to get home. Always telling Arackniss how much he loved him. Always telling him he was amazing, and perfect, and beautiful. Pentious was always treating him like a treasure.

_If I could begin to do  
Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to love_

He just wished he could do the same for Pentious. Just wished he knew how to show Pentious how much he loved him. If he could, he would never stop. He wanted to make Pen feel as loved and special as Pen made him feel.

_When I see the way you look  
Shaken by how long it took_

Pentious always worried when it took Arackniss longer than expected. Always wanted to make sure his darling was safe. When Niss came home a few hours late, he was always greeted by big, watery eyes, a tight hug, and endless questions.

_I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you_

He would give anything to be able to make Pent feel as special. He would do anything. He would give anything to be able to show Pen he meant the world to Niss, he _was_ his world.

_Love like you_


	4. Nightmare

Pen had his tail wrapped around the spider, restraining him. Niss was dangling in the air. Pen had the spider in front of him. Niss had a confused look on his face, while Pen’s face had menacing glare.

“Pen? I-is somethin’ wrong?” Niss asked.

Pen squeezed hard, glare darkening.

“Penny? D-did I d-do somethin’?” Niss stuttered fearfully.

“Shut up.” Pen said.

“Noodle?”

“I said, ‘SHUT! UP!’” The snake said, squeezing the spider hard.

Niss whined.

Pen dropped the spider to the ground. 

“God! You’re such a fuck up!” The snake said.

That cut the spider right to his core. Tears began leaking from his eyes. His lip trembled and his body shook.

“Are you crying?! Oh my god! You are so pathetic!” The snake laughed.

“P-Penny? W-what did I do?” The spider asked.

“God shut up!”

Niss flinched back.

“Why are you acting like this? I thought you loved me?” Arackniss said.

“Love you?! Good one! I can barely stand you!” The snake laughed.

Niss looked in disbelief.

“Wow, your father was right. You are a pathetic little fuck up. Not to mention a dirty little fag.” The snake sneered.

“Get yer ass ova here ya dirty little fag!” A deep menacing voice said.

Niss looked over his shoulder to see his father.

Arackniss stumbled to his feet and ran. He tore through the house. He could hear his father running after him.

“Get back here! Arackniss! Arackniss! Niss! Nis-“

“-sy! Nissy! Wake up Niss!” A worried voice called.

Arackniss shot up in bed. He looked around the room, eyes finally landing on the snake. He startled and fell out of the bed before scooting back quickly with his arms up defensively.

“Nissy?” The snake whispered quietly.

Arackniss flinched back, his arms still up protectively. Pen slithered out of the bed and over to Arackniss. The spider was shaking. Pen realized he was crying.

“Niss?”

Arackniss didn’t respond. Pen wrapped his tail around the spider gently. He tenderly held the spider’s hands and moved them away from his face. Niss whined. Pen gathered the spider into his arms and wrapped around him. 

The spider struggled against the snake at first, but eventually he stopped struggling and just went limp. Sobs shook his body.

“Shh, it’s alright love. I’m here. It’s ok. Shh.” The snake comforted.

Niss wrapped him arms around the snake as his sobs died down. 

“Better?” Pen asked.

Niss nodded.

“Do you want to go back to bed?”

Another nod.

Pen slipped them both into the bed and curled around the spider. He held Niss gently.

“Do you want to talk about your nightmare?” The snake asked.

“You wer there, but ya wer...mean. And ya said some thins’.” The spider said.

“Like what?”

“Like that my fatha is right about me.” Niss whispered.

“Darling! You know I would never say that!”

“I know. It jus’...”

“It still kind of got to you?” Pen said gently.

“Yeah.” 

“I love you Niss. So much.” 

“I love ya too Noodle.” The spider said with a small smile.


	5. Self worth

Niss had had a bad day. His father had been particularly cruel with his remarks. Anthony had been in a bad mood when they met. Vulgar and cruel. Both of them. Though it hurt so much more from his brother. 

After a long, hard day with Henroin, Arackniss had been looking forward to seeing his brother. Anthony was usually so nice, understanding, decent. Anthony understood what it was like to live under their father. To hide who and what he was, just to survive. But not today. Niss had said something wrong. Had told Anthony how lucky he was to be out, and past all the drama and pain of coming out in a family like theirs. Lucky to be able to be free from pretending, their father, free to be himself.

Anthony hadn’t liked that. He yelled at him. He called him stupid. Anthony told him he knew nothing. He had screamed at him. He had said Niss was ungrateful. Had said to enjoy having their father’s attention while he did.

Niss hadn’t taken kindly to that. Told him all about how their father gave him “attention,” He told Anthony he didn’t have to lie about who he was. He didn’t have to pretend to be ok. He didn’t get beaten every day just because. Anthony had friends, and a boyfriend who loved him dearly. He had so much love in his life. Niss didn’t.

Anthony started mocking him. Niss had thought Anthony had understood. They fought for nearly an hour, jumping from topic to topic, trading insults. It ended with Niss running away after Anthony called him a pathetic, unloveable fag.

That had been an hour ago. He was laying in Pentious’s arms on their couch as he told his boyfriend what had happened.

“And he—well he said somethin’ an’ I-I ran away.” He finished softly.

“What did he say?” Pen asked.

“...”

“Niss, what did he say?!”

“He-he called me a pathetic, unlovable fag.” Niss whispered, tears leaking from his eyes.

“What?!” Pen exclaimed.

“It’s fine. It’s not like he’s wrong.” 

“Niss what—“

“He’s completely right! God! I’m pathetic. I can’t even get away from Pa! An’ I’m totally unlovable! Even my own fatha doesn’t care! I have no redeemin’ qualities. I’m ugly, I have no talents, I’m short, I’m a fucking—“

“Shut up.” Pen whispered.

“What?”

“I said ‘SHUT UP!’” Pen screamed.

Niss flinched away. 

“How can you say such things?!”

“What do ya mean?”

“You aren’t pathetic, or unloveable. You are amazing, and perfect!” Pen said.

“Don’ waste the effort on me Penny. Even my own family doesn’ love me! No one loves me.” He whispered harshly.

“I love you! More than anything!” Pen said.

“Wha-“

“You are gorgeous! And perfect. You are the best at what you do. And you are a fantastic cook! Not to mention you are so sweet and caring. I love how tiny you are. If you were any bigger I wouldn’t be able to do this.” The snake said as he wrapped the spider in his coils securely.

“Pen I-“

“I love you so much! I hate it when you say such horrid lies about yourself! I love you! You are precious to me. My little treasure.” The snake said as he leaned in and kissed the crying spider.

Niss kissed back and cried. Eventually he buried his face in Pen’s chest. His arms wrapped around the snake as Pent whispered sweet words in his ears. 

“I love you, my darling little spider.” Pen said.

“I love you too.” 

They sat there for a while longer as Niss calmed down. 

“Would you like to watch something?” Pen asked.

“Sure. I’ll go make popcorn while you choose something.” The spider said.

When Niss returned with the popcorn he sat next to his boyfriend and leaned on him. Pen wrapped his tail around Niss. 

The doorbell rang. Niss moved to get up and answer it but Pent stopped him.

“I’ll get it dear, you just keep watching. Ok?”

“Ok Noodle.” The spider said, making the snake’s heat melt.

Pen slithered over to the door. He opened it and frowned. Angel Dust was standing there with a desperate look on his face.

“Is my brotha here?” He asked.

“Yes.” Pen answered calmly.

“Can I see him? He hasn’ answered any of my calls.” The demon said.

“No.” Pen said firmly.

“Please! I wanna see my brotha!”

“Noodle? What’s goin’ on? Who’s — what do you wan’ Anthony?” 

“I wanted to apologize.” 

“What?” Niss and Pent said simultaneously.

“I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’ have said any of what I did. I’m so sorry. I know I hurt ya. I should never have done that. I love ya too much.” Angel said, tears in his eyes.

“I-“

“I’m not done. You are an amazin’ brother. Ya try so hard jus’ to see me, knowing if ya get caught ya will be hurt. Yet ya still come. Ya still try to be the best brother. You are so great and I jus’—I’m so sorry!” Angel cried.

“I-I love ya Tony. I-I know ya didn’ mean it, not really. I just— hearin’ ya say it— I don’ know—it hurt so much more.”

“I’m so sorry!” Angel said as he threw his arms around the much smaller spider.

Niss threw his arms around his brother and cried.

The two cried together for a while. When they finished and wiped their eyes Pen went to get tea.

“Nissy? Would you mind too terribly if I took your brother for a bit?”

“Na! Go ahead.”

“Lovely! Follow me.” The snake said.

Angel Dust looked around warily. Pen turned around abruptly. His tail shot out and wrapped around the spider. The snake’s hood flared and all of his eyes glowed. 

“You hurt my boyfriend.” He said.

“I—“

“I have half a mind to kill you right here.” Pen said, voice deadly calm and dripping with venom.

“I-I—“

“But I won’t. It would upsssset Nisssss. No, inssssstead, I’m going to tell you what I’ll do if you ever hurt him like that again.”

Ten minutes later Angel was shaking and his eyes were filled with fear. The spider was shaking and choking. 

“Are we clear?” The snake asked.

Angel nodded.

“I want verbal confirmation.”

“YES!” Angel gasped out.

“Good.” 

The snake threw him to the ground and slithered away. Angel got up and followed close behind. Niss smiled when they returned.

“Penny!” He said.

“Hello dear.” The snake said, scooping the spider up into his arms.

“Well I better go.” Anthony said.

“Bye Anthony!” Niss said.

“Good bye, Anthony.” Pen said.

“Y-yea. B-bye!” He said before speeding out the door.

“Oh, he didn’ close the door.”

“I’ll get it dear. You just turn on the movie.”

“Okay.” 

Niss turned on the movie and the two snuggled together on the couch.


End file.
